Elverah
Elverah, which is probably not her real name, is the mysterious Volarian woman who takes Frentis out of the fighting pit. She is one of the three servants of the One Who Waits. Appearance and Personality Elverah has a lithe body, with finely honed muscle of one who has spent many years in hard training. She is, by any standard, quite beautiful. She has a pattern of whirling scars that covered her from neck to groin, the same as Frentis. Although she looks about thirty, she claims to be over three centuries old. History Elverah claims to be the daughter of a famed Volarian general called Savarek Avantir, who live three centuries ago. Tower Lord Frentis has been in the fighting pits for five years, when Elverah comes to watch him fight. Afterward, she takes him with her on a journey. She now controls him utterly through his scars and some Dark gift. They travel first to Mirtesk, regularly changing their names and background story. Along the way, Elverah forces Frentis to kill a man at small oasis who she claims is a spy. In Mirtesk she meets a man she calls the Messenger who gives them a list of people to kill. They travel to the Alpiran Empire through the marshes that seperate the realms by stealing a boat at a small port. Along the journey she forces him to have sex with her, insisting on the illusion that they are contented lovers. In Hervellis, they go to kill an old man called Revek in a temple. Revek is gifted with the Dark ability to create fire, and seemingly was once an associate of Elverah, but left her becuase he realised she was a monster. Elverah kills him and drinks his blood, stealing his gift. She sees Revek touch Frentis before he dies, and has a moment of fear, but relaxes after testing her control of him. They continue to kill as they journey to Alpira: on the islands of The Twelve Sisters, a magistrate, a merchant’s clerk, and a tavern girl; in Dinellis a rotund innkeeper and a village washerwoman; and on and on. Each person great and small has been foretold to play a role in a future war when the Volarians invade the Alpiran Empire. In Alpira, they aim to kill the son of Lady Emeren, the widow of The Hope. However, the assassination goes disastrously, as the Alpiran guards catch them. Elverah uses her power to create flames, but she eventually collapses with blood streaming from her nose, ears, eyes and mouth. Frentis grabs her and flees. Once Elverah is recovered, they make their way to Marbellis and take a smugglers boat to the Unified Realm. Posing as Cumbraelin fanatics, they try to kill the Tower Lord Al Bera of the South Tower, but again it goes disastrously. The Tower Lord is poorly guarded, but he has been kind to the poor, and Elverah's attack is foiled by a throng of hungry beggars. They head north from South Tower, Elverah brooding over her failure. In her introspective mood, Frentis tries to bargain with her; he will truly be her willing lover, if she turns away from this path of killing. But, Elverah says that she has already made a bargain with the One Who Waits, and if she turns away from the path, he will find them. Two weeks later they make it to Varinshold. Elverah's mood lifts as she sees a large force Realm Guard leaving the city in pursuit of the Cumbraelin fanatics. In the western quarter, they meet with company of hidden Volarian soldiers disguised as sailors, and an Asraelin traitor called Lord Kelden Al Telnar and arrange to meet him at the docks. Two days later, they play out their ruse that Frentis has returned to the Realm with Elverah having escaped the Volarian fighting pits. Frentis and Elverah are taken to the palace, and greeted warmly by King Malcius. Elverah has such total control over him that he can barely speak. When Malcius embraces him, Frentis clasps the King’s head between both hands, breaking his neck with a loud crack. Princess Lyrna reacts instinctively, and launches a throwing knife into Frentis. Meanwhile, Elverah kills the Queen and their children with her Dark ability with fire. Enraged, Elverah turns on Lyrna determined to make her suffer for "killing" Frentis. However, Frentis rises and stabs her in the back. She can only say "Beloved" with complete devotion before he twists the knife and kills her. Elverah returns to the Void, and is punished by the One Who Waits for the crime of loving Frentis, and not being loved in return. When Vaelin Al Sorna "dies" at the end of the siege of Alltor, he comes to her room in the Void. His Blood Song has been taken from him and put into a flute. However, Dahrena Al Myrna is able to free him from the Void, and bring him back. Category:Characters Category:Volarian Category:Gifted